


morning view

by mistakesforsheep



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Romance, Unrepentant Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 10:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistakesforsheep/pseuds/mistakesforsheep
Summary: The sight of Ferdinand in Hubert's bed is something he would kill for.(Or, Hubert thinks a lot about the way Ferdinand looks in the morning.)





	morning view

**Author's Note:**

> sexual content is pretty heavily implied but also very vague, but if i need to raise the rating, just let me know.

Hubert thinks he might start sleeping more. All for the way it looks when he wakes up with Ferdinand still sleeping in his bed. 

The first night, it was certainly an experience, but he feels like he mostly was taken by the novelty of the first time Ferdinand had spent the night. Ferdinand had woken shortly after as well, blinking away sleep and then smiling softly and playful at Hubert, and he’d been much too occupied with pressing Ferdinand back into the mattress to think about anything else. 

But lately, when he’s woken up, he’s found himself getting up to start his day yet stopping in his tracks whenever he catches a glimpse of Ferdinand. 

One of the first times, he’s pulling his boots on by his desk to start his early morning duties, and Ferdinand is sleeping in. Most likely because of the late night they had, and Hubert finds his gaze drifting down his torso into the few marks he had bit into his lover’s skin. He feels the typical pride and smugness at them, but this time, the feeling drifts away into something else. Hubert finds himself looking at Ferdinand, his red hair flowing out in an attempt to cover the rest of the bed, his mouth open in a dead-sleep expression. The sheets are covering his waist, but have fallen from his torso, but the amount of skin isn’t what catches him. Surprisingly, it’s more the sheets. Hubert’s eyes catch on them, knowing that they’re _ his_, and now wrapped around Ferdinand because Ferdinand woke up in them. The thought wracks him with a heavy emotion, but he doesn’t know how to describe the what or why of them. 

Instead, he walks over to Ferdinand, pulls the covers over the rest of his body, and lets his hand brush over his forehead as gentle as he can. He has yet to pull his gloves on, and Ferdinand’s skin is as soft as it ever is. He leaves the room then with one last long look, and resolves to at least keep the incident in mind when he can spare the room for it. 

It’s nothing like the nights he’s spent clutching Ferdinand to his chest as he slept and been wracked with self-doubt and loathing through the night, although the way Ferdinand is making him feel certainly doesn’t relieve his doubts that he’s not as good as Ferdinand deserves. 

But by the goddess, Ferdinand in his bed is such a vision Hubert aches that he couldn’t recreate it in a painting. And even if he got anyone to paint it, he would criticize all the details; no one could capture it right or in full, and it would be worse that such a horrible attempt existed. 

Each morning the time he lingers in his room just to stare seems to take longer. He starts to think it’s going to get in the way of his work, with how much it keeps him. He certainly doesn’t blame Ferdinand, although being too alluring is certainly something Hubert becomes annoyed with him for on regular occasion. (The one time he alluded to it, Ferdinand tried to be flustered and pleased and smug all at once, and it was a wreck. It only gave more reason for Hubert to be annoyed.) 

One morning he cannot even resist the temptation. He walks over and presses a knee behind Ferdinand's back on the bed, leaning over and slowly brushing his long hair out of his face and over his shoulder. He is tedious about it, getting every stray hair with a pinch and brushing it away to the others. Ferdinand's neck is on open display when he's finished, and Hubert smooths a hand over the side of his neck. Ferdinand is beginning to slip awake when Hubert leans down and slowly presses a kiss to his neck. There's a barely audible breathless hum as he wakes, as Hubert moves down his neck and presses kisses one after the other. 

Hubert draws his hand over Ferdinand's chest, the soft skin and the hard outline of muscle drawing him deeper. 

Ferdinand shifts, and mumbles, "Hubert?" 

Hubert pulls back. He's thinking about his duty and how weak his self control is, but then he's presented with Ferdinand on his side, bare torso barely moving as he turns his head to face him, and the sweet, sleepy expression on his face framed by his stark red hair spilling around him. 

Ferdinand mumbles, as Hubert dives back down and kisses along his jaw and down his neck and into his collarbone, "_Oh_. Ah, Hubert, what's--how much time do we have?" 

Hubert presses his nose under his ear, works a bright mark into his skin. He breathes in, and the sweet smell of whatever Ferdinand uses to keep his hair so soft fills him. His hand squeezes Ferdinand's hip, and he says, "With all I want to do to you, none at all." 

Ferdinand sucks in a breath underneath him, and when Hubert pulls back to see him, he looks absolutely caught. Hubert has a moment to take in his hair, his open face, his lovely skin against his sheets. The surge of emotion happens again, and Hubert feels given a great gift to have such a gorgeous sight he gets to be witness to. 

Hubert draws forward and kisses Ferdinand slow, and Ferdinand makes a small surprised noise and melts into it, kissing him back sweetly. Hubert rambles, in the seconds before he has to go back in for more, "I should--cover you, with something when you sleep-" Ferdinand makes an alarmed noise against his mouth and Hubert swallows it, "no, not that, actually, I couldn't stand, goddess," he kisses him as deep as he can, pressing a hand to the small of his back and Ferdinand immediately arches up for him. "Are you doing this on purpose? You're too--" teeth on his pink mouth-- "gorgeous, my dear, it's a nuisance." 

Ferdinand smooths his hands over his shoulders, covered by his shirt. It reminds Hubert that he had been about to _ go_. Ferdinand starts, “Hubert, what--” 

Hubert feels himself be pulled forward, all from his own yearning, he’d wager, and he kisses Ferdinand deep in a long, lingering kiss. He brushes a few soft kisses over that gorgeous mouth, and his brain feels fogged up. He sighs. “Are you sure there’s nothing you can do about this?” 

Ferdinand’s eyes go wide, and he sputters, “Do--do about what? I-” his cheeks take on a gorgeous flush, and his eyes flick down. “If you mean, well, _ that_, then, I suppose, if we have the time, I would certainly--” 

“Not _ that_, dear, although,” Hubert thinks through his morning duties and their timing, and he’s nothing if not efficient, so really it should be no bother. “Ah, well, of course, yes, but I mean,“ He sighs deeply again, and even though he feels terribly embarrassed, he simply says it anyway, “You don’t suppose you could do anything about being less debilitatingly breathtaking in my bed, could you.” 

Ferdinand’s cheeks flush harder, but a pleased smile overtakes his face. He puffs his chest a bit, and although it’s a result of his arrogance, Hubert finds himself looking at the area closely, strands of curly red hair laying against his skin. “Well, I, F--” 

Hubert tugs him close and shuts him up with his mouth, but he feels the decidedly amused yet charmed grin against his mouth, so he feels overwhelmingly pleased with him over the annoyance. Whether he’s talking about himself or Ferdinand is up in the air. 

Not too long after, as Hubert is of course dedicated to his job, but definitely enough to leave Ferdinand an absent-minded and sated mess in his bed, Hubert gathers everything else he needs quickly and heads for the door. Still, at the threshold, he finds himself looking back at Ferdinand once again. He’s pulled himself up from his stupor, sitting on the edge of the bed, entirely naked. There’s a bit of sunlight creeping in from the window, and it lights on the highlights of his creamy skin and makes his hair burn a bright orange. The curls are even more unruly than usual, tumbling down his muscular torso. Hubert watches in reverent silence as he rolls his neck, fluttering his eyelids against the sleep still clinging to him. He yawns, eyes mostly closed, and runs a hand through the hair at his scalp, pushing it away from his face. He looks up a little curious at Hubert still lingering in the door, and smiles soft and sweet at him. Hubert sighs inwardly at himself, as he goes over and gives him one last kiss. 

As Hubert finally closes the door behind him, he thinks himself a very weak man. Although, not one soul could deny, also an unbelievably blessed one.


End file.
